


Eres todo lo que necesito

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: James Barnes no es un hombre con demasiada suerte -al menos eso piensa él-, prueba de ello es que su mejor amigo se ha enamorado de su amante, y su amante, parece más que dispuesto a dejarlo por él.WINTERIRON vs. STONY





	Eres todo lo que necesito

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Observó a su mejor amigo con paciencia, el rubio continuaba vociferando una y otra vez las mismas quejas de siempre. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras servía otra cerveza. Sabía lo mucho que Steve odiaba tomar, pero él mismo necesitaba un trago con urgencia. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un castigo así?

Conocía a Steve Rogers desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue su compañero de instituto, su protegido durante el bachillerato, su mejor amigo, era su hermano… Gruñó levemente cuando el rubio alejó la lata de sus labios.

—¡Eso es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Por Dios, Buck! ¡Estás actuando exactamente como él lo hace!

Quiso llorar con aquel comentario.

Rogers siempre tuvo problemas para encontrar pareja. Desde antes de conocerlo, e incluso después de haber llegado a los 30. No estaba hecho para ligar, sencillamente no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. La primera pareja estable que tuvo le dejó luego de algunos meses, alegando que era demasiado puro. “Alguien demasiado inocente” recuerda que Steve recitó “No quiero salir con un hombre con la mentalidad de un crío” Bucky no pudo decirle en ese entonces que, actuando como lo estaba haciendo, parecía un niño pequeño, por mucho que negara serlo. 

La segunda chica que llegó a su vida fue otro escándalo. Era una mujer hermosa. Barnes se cuestionó seriamente cómo había logrado el rubio atraer la atención de aquella modelo. Cuando Rogers le explicó —meses después, luego de que la vergüenza pasó— que le confundió con un actor porno todo tuvo más sentido. Y así llegó la tercera, una chica rubia que no terminaba de agradarle.

Y, para su suerte, la relación más formal de su mejor amigo.

“Quiero pedirle matrimonio”

Oh, casi podía imaginar a pequeños Steve y pequeñas Sharon. El estómago se le revolvió ante la idea. No tenía en contra nada de ella, pero sencillamente era como ver a su amigo saliendo consigo mismo, era más de lo que podía asimilar.

Luego, de alguna manera, Sharon se enteró de que su adorado prometido había salido con su tía —Barnes ni siquiera quiso preguntar nada al respecto— y la relación terminó en súplicas de él y gritos de ella. Masajeó su sien por horas cuando fueron al bar esa tarde.

Lo que nos traía al ahora. Steve estaba pasando por una etapa —Buck no podía encontrarle mejor explicación—. Había conocido a un chico —un hombre, su amigo, el heterosexual más heterosexual que jamás había conocido— y, según sus palabras “Fue como si un coro de ángeles viniera tras él”

Barnes se habría reído con fuerza si no fuera porque sonaba realmente convencido de ello —En ese momento, no tenía idea de la identidad de aquel tipo—. Le deseó buena suerte, esperando secretamente que ni él ni el otro salieran lastimados. Era su amigo, lo amaba, pero realmente no creía que pudiese sencillamente decir que amaba a otro hombre así de la nada.

James, abiertamente bisexual desde que estuviese en la universidad, había intentado de todas las maneras de convencerlo de besar a otro chico. “No intento volverte gay, solo quiero saber si algún día llegarías a hacerlo”

Le gustaba estar preparado. La verdad es que luego de ver tantas películas LGBT tenía el pequeño temor —otros llamarían paranoia— de que, en algún punto de sus vidas, Steve se le confesara con alguna frase de lo más cliché y él se viera en la penosa necesidad de rechazarlo, y perder a su único hermano de paso.

Continuaba rezando para no enamorarse de él, gracias a Dios que el rubio lo hacía demasiado fácil.

“Deberías verlo, Buck… Él es hermoso”

Oh, cuánta razón tenía el rubio en eso.

La primera vez que James observó al dichoso chico con el coro de ángeles fue en uno de los bares de ambiente que frecuentaba —varios meses antes de que su hermano conociera al susodicho siquiera— Steve, aunque estaba bastante en paz con su orientación, siempre había preferido pasar de aquello, alegando que había sido suficientemente incómodo la primera vez.

James no volvió a insistir, pensando que eso de que él tuviese que llegar a despejar el círculo de hombres que le rodeo había sido demasiado loco con una sola ocasión.

Se acercó a la barra, pidió un trago. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nada captaba demasiado su interés tomó el vaso, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a la zona de fumadores. Tenía ese oscuro secreto. Steve odiaba el cigarro, y él adoraba fumar de tanto en tanto.

Abrió la puerta de cristal que daba al exterior, el ambiente ruidoso por dentro quedaba menguado fuera. Sonríe ante la tranquilidad, no pudiendo evitar pensar que está envejeciendo demasiado rápido. Luce no mayor de los veinte y tantos, y siente que es mayor de setenta. Suspira para sus adentros cuando saca el cigarro de su ropa, y maldice en voz alta cuando no encuentra el encendedor.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—gruñó en voz baja, y escuchó una risilla, alzó la vista, encontrándose con una flama delante suya, no se negó a aprovecharla para prender su cigarro— Gracias… 

Observa al hombre delante suyo. No es un jovencito como la mayoría de los que está adentro, parece mayor, pero visiblemente desinhibido. Como si en su momento hubiese sido ese tipo de persona que llaman “El alma de la fiesta”

—Se nota que lo necesitabas—comenta el castaño delante suyo, con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

Barnes piensa que realmente es hermoso en un modo muy raro.

—No tienes una idea—admite, mientras disfruta de ese momento.

A sus treinta y tantos sigue ocultándose para darse el gusto. Patético.

—¿Te pegan en casa? —se burla el menor, divertido. Sonríe de lado.

—Mi mejor amigo vive conmigo… Una especie de santo, puedo jurarlo… Si llega a enterarse…

—Te entiendo totalmente… Mi mejor amiga ha quemado cada reserva de alcohol que me encuentra. Creo que eso de ver Piratas del Caribe realmente la marcó.

Se ríe de buena gana. Le encantaba aquella película.

—Alguna razón debe tener… —responde, divertido.

El castaño sonríe ligeramente mientras da otra calada a su propio cigarrillo.

—Si supieras…—murmura, antes de que vuelvan a quedarse en silencio.

Desde aquella ocasión, James puede sentir una chispa instalarse en su pecho. Prefiere ignorarlo. Duda que vuelva a encontrarlo ahí, no parece ser del tipo que pasa demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio… Es tan como él de un modo enfermo.

Lo vuelve a ver meses después. El menor le reconoce inmediatamente. Es un bar distinto. Algo más caro, algo más fuera de su zona de confort. Pero Steve ha sido quien le ha recomendado aquel sitio… 

—¿Necesitas un cigarro de nuevo? —le pregunta, una vez que se acerca lo suficiente.

James no puede asentir con más intensidad porque es biológicamente imposible.

—Anthony… —se presenta, una vez que están fuera del club, donde sus voces finalmente pueden oírse correctamente.

Él alza una ceja.

“¿A secas?” quiere decir, pero no se atreve a cuestionarlo.

—James…—responde, aceptando la mano que le ofrece. El otro sonríe. Una vez libre saca una cajetilla de su traje, que parece bastante costoso.

“Un tipo rico… Normal que no volviera allí” piensa, al darse cuenta del por qué no ha podido encontrarle de nuevo, por mucho que ha ido en los últimos meses.

Evidentemente no reconoce que tantas idas fueron solo para verle.

—No te había visto antes aquí… ¿Es tu primera vez? —pregunta con curiosidad el castaño, cuando encienden los cigarros.

James niega mientras da una calada especialmente larga. Deja salir el humo con parsimonia.

—Con el dinero que gasté en la entrada, podría pagar un mes de renta…

El otro ahoga una risa.

—Bastante justo… Un salario promedio no permite esta clase de lugares.

Le cuesta no sentirse ofendido.

—No todos nacemos en cuna de oro, Anthony.

Lo ve torcer los labios.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, o realmente esto terminará aquí y ahora.

James se queda callado inmediatamente, sin saber por qué. Solamente sabe que no quiere dejar de verlo justo ahora, que lo puede tener frente de nuevo. La curiosidad que instaló en su pecho es demasiada. El solo poder oírlo le alegra.

¿Es eso demasiado estúpido? Hace apenas minutos ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Continúa dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que repara en las palabras que ha usado. Frunce el ceño visiblemente, mientras un par de ojos color chocolate le miran con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres con “esto”?

Anthony apaga su cigarro antes de guardar los desechos en su pequeño contenedor. Sonríe divertido mientras se acerca al otro, quien ahora le mira con intensidad. James casi tiembla cuando toma su rostro entre las manos. 

—¿Eres siempre así de adorable? —cuestiona, mientras toma el cigarro de entre sus manos y lo aleja de su rostro, antes de dejar un beso en sus labios.

Esa relación es algo que nunca ha hecho antes. Tener un compañero sexual formal. Nada más. Quizá sus relaciones fueran cortas, casi inexistentes, pero siempre había algo de “pareja sentimental” ahí. O, en otros casos, simples encuentros de una noche. Pero de eso, a tener un mismo amante para cada fin de semana. ¡Nunca antes había hecho algo así!

Quizá es la sensación de novedad, o el disfrute de algo totalmente fuera de lo que conoce lo que le otorga tanto placer en aquello. Anthony es sencillamente increíble, y el sexo es espectacular. Si lo conociera mejor, no habría dudado en pedirle salir de manera formal.

Luego llegó esa noche.

—Conocí a alguien…

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Tony soltó una risa ante su actitud. Se acercó hasta él, dejándose envolver por los brazos de su celoso amante. Besó su cuello mientras este hundía su nariz en su cabello.

—No creo que se vuelva algo serio… Pero no quiero mentirte tampoco—admite cuando siente que la temperatura sube de nuevo.

James gruñe algo que no llega a comprender.

—Hablaremos de eso luego.

Tony no se opone.

 

Cuando despierta un rato más tarde tiene al menor sobre su pecho, sus manos acarician con calma su espalda mientras siente su respiración calma. Continuaba dormido sobre su cuerpo, y esto le relaja de sobremanera. Escucha el teléfono del otro vibrar con insistencia.

“Debe ser Potts” piensa, ahogando un suspiro “¿A estas horas?” replica la otra vocecilla de su mente, y aunque no debería hacerlo, alcanza el teléfono que tiene a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Apenas ha tenido que estirarse un poco —largo cual es, fácilmente lo alcanzó de la mesita de noche junto a la cama—. Desbloqueó sin problema y lo colocó en su oído. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando oyó una voz demasiado familiar.

—Sé que acordamos hablar mañana, pero realmente quería decirte que me gustas mucho… Hemos salido poco, pero te juro que tienes algo…

El teléfono es alejado de sus manos antes de que pueda reaccionar. Tony se pone de pie, con todo y móvil. Barnes necesita apenas segundos para reponerse.

—Me agarraste justo en medio de algo… No puedo hablar ahora mismo. Te lo había dicho… —suspira, pasa una mano por su rostro y James tiene suficiente.

Le arrebata el teléfono antes de colgar.

Anthony le observa con cansancio. Rueda los ojos y se encamina hasta el baño con el otro siguiéndole de cerca. 

—Tony… —advierte, molesto.

El otro detiene sus pasos, haciéndole chocar contra él por el parar repentino. James se cruza de brazos, mirándolo con los celos a flor de piel. El menor se gira lentamente, y le mira con esa sonrisa que había logrado enamorarlo desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Eres mi amante, James… No tienes derecho de ponerte celoso… Aunque no tienes idea de lo bien que estás haciéndome sentir… Es una faceta que no creía poder ver en ti…

Cuando toma su rostro entre sus manos, el agarra sus caderas.

—Me encantas…—admite el más bajo, divertido

—No necesitas a nadie más, muñeca… 

Tony sonríe de un modo enigmático.

—Eso es algo que debería comprobar primero—responde, antes de besarlo con cariño, la suavidad del acto es tal que sienten derretirse con aquel tacto.

Cuando se aleja lo hace con lentitud, con paciencia extrema. Le mira a través de las espesas pestañas y deja una pequeña mordida en sus labios cuando puede. Se aparta antes de seguir su camino.

—Si realmente eres lo único que necesito, volveré a ti… Sabes por dónde salir.

James le miró encerrarse en el baño con expresión derrotada. Ahogando un suspiro. Regresó a su casa con un cansancio que nunca antes había sentido. Su mejor amigo tenía ya un mes repitiéndole que había conocido al amor de su vida. El saber que esa persona era la misma persona que él amaba…

Había pasado un mes exacto.

—No deja de tomar, no me deja ayudarle… Te lo digo, Buck. Lo adoro, pero es imposible hacerlo ceder, aunque sea un poco…

—Una vez que decide algo, nada lo hace cambiar de opinión.

—¡Exactamente! Siempre actúa como si…

—Fuera el dueño del universo, y tuviera tu vida entre sus manos.

Rogers asiente, mientras continúa vociferando. James decide en algún punto entre “Si realmente me quisiera como dice, no haría esto” y “¿Debería seguir intentado?” que ha tenido más que suficiente. Ha soportado un mes de lo mismo. No son compatibles, no del modo en que ambos quisieran. Tony ha buscado en su amigo una razón para no amar a James y Steve sencillamente ha sido demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta de ello.

Si realmente se ha enamorado de su amante en el proceso, lo lamenta muy poco.

—Arruinaste mi relación con él—suelta, antes de terminarse la cerveza de golpe.

Steve, que continuaba hablando, calló abruptamente, antes de mirarle sin comprender. James mandó a la porra su secreto más guardado. Sacó de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros, el rubio boqueo como pez fuera del agua.

—Bucky…

—Sabía que mi gaydar no estaba averiado cuando te conocí…. —dice, prendiendo el cigarrillo con calma— Eres más homosexual que yo… —tomó una calada— Todavía no entiendo cómo te las has arreglado para fijarte en el único hombre del cual no debías hacerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Buck sacó su teléfono. Desbloqueó la pantalla, accedió hasta su galería y le mostró un sinfín de fotos al otro. En más de una él y Anthony salían desnudos de la cintura para arriba, envueltos entre las sábanas de la cama del genio —que resultó ser Anthony Stark, el heredero del imperio de New York—. El menor sonriendo mientras él besaba su cuello, o a la inversa. Algunas las tomó él, otras eran suyas desde las manos de Tony, que gustaba de verle dormir.

—¿¡Te estuviste acostando con mi novio?!—casi gritó Steve, indignado.

Bucky suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Viste las fechas si quiera? Tú empezaste a salir con mi amante. 

El puñetazo no lo vio venir, pero lo aceptó. Cuando Steve pareció darse cuenta, él no dejó pasar su oportunidad. El derechazo dejó al rubio en el suelo, mientras que él respiraba hondo, intentado calmarse. Dejó el dinero en la barra antes de salir para buscar su motocicleta.

Llegó al departamento de Stark en tiempo récord.

El portero no dudó en darle acceso, y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar. Tocó un par de veces, cuando la puerta se abrió la figura de Tony le miraba con sorpresa. No alcanzó a decir palabra cuando James se lanzó a besarle con fuerza, cerrando la puerta de una patada a su paso. Lo empujó hasta la pared más próxima y devoró su cuello con pasión.

—¿Por qué te tomó demasiado? —gruñó Tony, cuando lo mordió en el cuello, repitiendo en murmullos bajos que nunca más se atreviera a hacerle aquello.

—Idiota… Realmente creí que querías algo con él—gruñó, irritado. Tony soltó una risotada, y alzó su rostro hasta besarlo lento, como aquella ocasión.

—Te mentí ese día… —confesó, cuando se separaron lo suficiente, sus brazos enredándose en el cuello ajeno— No hablaba de mí…

Las manos de James recorrieron su cuerpo.

—Al final regresaste.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora con menos intensidad física, pero una fuerte carga emocional.

—Eres todo lo que necesito… ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

—¿Habría sido más fácil pedirte decirlo?

James se rio entre dientes.

—No tienes idea de cuánto…


End file.
